Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold
by psycho oreo
Summary: Jack comes back to visit with Will and Elizabeth to go on a, ahem, treasure hunt of sorts, bringing along with him a long lost Turner heirloom. Please review! The more you review..the more I write.
1. Stolen Ship

The wind blew, causing a jingle as it blew through the heavily tangled black hair of the one and only, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
The Captain smiled. He was accustomed to the wind mixing up the trinkets in his thick, dread locked hair. It reminded him of one of his many "adventures" with the women of Tortuga.  
  
"There'll be no more of that. Too many complications," Jack muttered to himself as he made the ship ready for docking. "Oh, sorry mates," Sparrow said to the three skeletons hanging next to the sign stating "Pirates ye be warned." Captain Jack removed his hat and paid his respects to the fellow pirates.  
  
"Ah, what a pleasant sight, Port Royale," Captain Jack said to no one in particular. There really was no one to say anything to, considering Jack had some how been left behind by the Pearl and had stolen this ship from a very old looking scallywag just outside Tortuga.  
  
Now that Jack thought about it, the man had looked very familiar. He wondered if he'd ever threatened him before. Jack shook his head and the thoughts went away.  
  
"I wonder how dear William is," he said, watching the small town come closer into view. 


	2. Some Rum Perhaps?

Captain Jack sauntered through the streets of Port Royale, walking in his usual way, arms outstretched and seeming to be swatting at a fly.  
  
"Ahoy! What are you bloody looking at?" Jack said to a group of elderly men as he passed by. "Can't a man walk down the street in peace?"  
  
Jack finally found what he was searching for, the Blacksmith's workshop. He paused at the door, and opened it slowly. As soon as he was through the door he found himself looking right down the blade of a sword into a pair of very familiar eyes.  
  
"What are you doing back here Captain Jack Sparrow?" said Commodore Norrington with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Am I really back here? In Port Royale? I swear I thought the sign outside said Welcome to Tortuga. Blast, and I was looking forward to a nice drink. I'll just be going then," Jack said as he headed towards the door, only to find himself looking into another person's familiar face.  
  
"And Commodore Norrington, what pray tell are you doing in my shop?" William asked, putting his sword up to the Commodore's neck.  
  
"Only seeing what sort of company you are introducing my ex-fiance to, Mr. Turner," the Commodore answered.  
  
"Elizabeth is fine. Now I suggest you get out of my shop or I'll slit you from nose to navel," William threatened.  
  
"Mr. Turner, I'll have you know that I will win Elizabeth back, if it be the last thing I do," Commodore Norrington said and with that he walked out the door, slamming it as he left.  
  
"Now Jack," Will said.  
  
"Ahem, that's Captain Jack."  
  
"Yes, Captain Jack. What are you doing back in Port Royale? If the Commodore tells anyone that you're here, you'll surely be hanged."  
  
"And that, dear William, is exactly why I came to you first," Jack said, patting Will on the shoulder. "Have you got anything to drink? Some rum perhaps?" 


	3. Welcome!

William introduced Jack to his finest bottle of rum as they walked back to William and Elizabeth's house.  
  
"Here Jack, lean on me," William said, offering his shoulder. He noticed that Jack had begun to stagger, not much different from his usual way of walking, but still. Jack was William's friend, perhaps the only friend he ever had. He certainly cared about the man.  
  
"Thanks mate. Don't know where I'd be without you," Jack said, perhaps because of the rum.  
  
The two men stumbled up to the front door and knocked. They waited and listened to people shuffling around, many more people than were to be in the house at this hour of the night. Finally the door opened and they saw a man with a gray wig open the door.  
  
"Hello Albert. This is a friend of mine, Mr. uh...," William said, looking to Jack for an answer.  
  
"Smith, or Smithey if you prefer," Jack said offering his hand. Albert shook it.  
  
"Welcome to Swann, well, Turner Manor," Albert said, gesturing with his arm. The two looked inside and saw a huge staircase, golden chandeliers, and a blur of blonde hair rushing at them.  
  
"Jack! I can't believe it's you!" Elizabeth said, hugging Jack with such a force that it knocked him to the ground.  
  
"I never get that kind of welcome," William said under his breath.  
  
"Jack?" Albert said, raising an eyebrow at William. "Well, Jack Smith, welcome."  
  
"Oh never mind him Jack," Elizabeth said, taking Jack's arm in her own. "Welcome to our home. Now what exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, that is a different tale entirely, love. But first, I'd like to take a little rest. You know how the rum gets me, don't you?" Jack said with a wink.  
  
"Jack, you'll be staying in the room at the top of the stairs, the second door on the right. Our room is just at the end of that hall if you need anything," William told Jack. Jack headed up the stairs and started plodding down the hall to his room.  
  
"Oh, goodnight Jack," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Goodnight love," Jack said. "And that's Captain Jack." With that, Jack slammed his door and tucked in for the night.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, Will and Elizabeth were talking about the sudden appearance of their long lost friend.  
  
"What do you think he's doing here? Hopefully not looking for another crew or piece of cursed jewelry," Elizabeth worried.  
  
"I don't know," William said. "We'll get the full story from him tomorrow. I think it best to leave it at that."  
  
"Okay dear," Elizabeth said. She and William went upstairs to their room and slept.  
  
Later that night in Jack's room, Jack couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning with only one thought in his mind.  
  
"What am I going to tell them?" 


	4. It Can't Be!

Jack awoke to the sun peeking in through the window. He had slept on the floor because he couldn't think, or sleep for that matter, on that bed.  
  
"Jack," called Elizabeth. "Jack? Are you awake?" She knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm bloody awake," Jack shouted. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was just telling you that breakfast is ready."  
  
"Thanks love," Jack said with a wink. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. "Oh, they'll be wonderin' why I'm here." Jack turned around and sprinted back to his room, grabbed something and put it in his pocket. "There we go. Now I can rightfully tell them," Jack said with a smile.  
  
"Jack, excuse me, Captain Jack," William said with a small laugh. "What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Have you any rum?" Jack asked immediately.  
  
"Of course we have your rum. Now tell me, what exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, this can all be explained with one small object," Jack said as he reached into his pocket and threw the small package on to the middle of the table. After Jack did this a few things happened at once. William gasped, Elizabeth looked confused, and Jack looked pleased and called for more rum.  
  
"It can't be, can it?" William said taking a closer look.  
  
Jack smiled and said, "Oh, but it is mate." With that Jack finished his rum and began to unravel his story.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
okay guys! This is my first fanfic. I think I'm doing okay, but tell me if you have any suggestions. I think I'm going to finally title it, but I'm not sure what. If you guys review I promise to write as much as I can. My school starts on the 18th and I'll try to squeeze you guys in, if you guys take like 5 minutes and tell me that you like the story! :D well...gotta go. 


	5. What Say You To That?

"I don't understand. Whose is it?" Elizabeth asked. She daintily picked up the golden band with her thumb and forefinger. "You didn't steal it did you Jack?"  
  
"Of course I didn't steal it! Even if I did, I prefer borrowing without permission," Jack said slyly. "This little trinket has quite the history. After all being passed down from the first Turner to his son, and he passed it on to his son, and he passed it on to his son..." Jack continued.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted. "I get it. Will? What do you think?"  
  
"It was my father's," Will said quietly. "Like Jack said, it's been in the family for years. My father told me about it once. I can't imagine where you got it, Jack. Anyway, the ring gets passed to the next Turner once he is fifteen or so. When you found me at sea," William said nodding towards Elizabeth, "I was only ten. I never thought I'd see the ring again. It's kind of like a good luck charm for the Turners."  
  
"Touching story, lad," Jack said dabbing at his eyes.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Oh, on this boat that I stole..." Jack began.  
  
Elizabeth coughed.  
  
"Borrowed, I mean, from a man outside Tortuga. I was coming here anyway to ask you to join me on a, ahem, treasure hunt of sorts. It was kind of like catching two sparrows with one net, savvy?" Jack explained.  
  
"Don't you mean hitting two birds with one stone?" Elizabeth corrected.  
  
"Aye," Jack replied. "Birds, sparrows, it's all the same to me."  
  
"So wait," Will said, trying to figure out the situation. "Do you mean to tell me that you found my father's ring on a ship you, er, borrowed?"  
  
"That is exactly what I mean. After all I did say what I meant, and I meant what I said. If people go around meaning what they don't say and saying what they don't mean, that's plain shameful," Jack said.  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and then at Jack. They had come to expect this kind of behavior from him.  
  
"So do you think he's still alive?" William asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Jack answered. "What say you to that?" 


End file.
